


The Gift

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Patrick gave Robin the greatest gift imaginable.





	

**The Gift**  
  
She slowly crouched down, running her fingers over his name etched in the cold, granite stone. It felt like a cruel, horrible joke – the idea that this was all that remained of him. He had always been so much larger than life - amazing, stubborn, courageous … How could he really be gone?  
  
She placed a bouquet on the freshly turned earth. “I brought you these. You know why. They are azaleas – the same kind you gave me the night we admitted what everyone else already knew … That we loved each other... I looked all over kingdom come for them. I finally found them at this little hole in the wall place called Cindi’s. Cindi’s with an ‘I’… I don’t know why I’m telling you this… But you know me… I ramble… like, all the time. And bless you, you always put up with it. You put up with all of my crazy, neurotic, idiocentricties… I miss you so much.”  
  
A tear rolled down her face and still another. She reached out and clutched the headstone with both hands to steady herself. “I memorized the last words you said to me … _‘Robin, I know you didn’t want me to do Annie’s surgery… I know you didn’t because you knew the risks better than anyone … and I know I’m hurting you here by not keeping all of the promises I made to you… Not walking you down the aisle and making you my wife and giving you a bevy of children who would hopefully look and act just like you but … I was a physician. I wanted to try to save Annie’s life the way you saved mine so many times. I am leaving you, Robin, but I swear that I’m not leaving you alone … A part of me … will always be with you.’_ ”  
  
Robin began to sob then and all she could say over and over again was “I miss you, Patrick; I miss you.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
It took nine months but Robin finally understood what had Patrick meant when he said that a part of him would always be with her.   
  
She snuggled a tiny infant to her chest - a baby girl with Patrick’s eyes and dimples. Robin touched the little girl’s cheek as she looked at Anna sitting beside her.  
  
“I know what I’m going to call her… This amazing gift Patrick gave me… Mattie Patricia Drake,” Robin pronounced. “After Patrick and his mother. I hope they are okay up there.”  
  
Anna kissed her daughter’s forehead and then her new granddaughter’s. “I believe they are looking down on you with such pride and love. You and your baby girl will always have them as guardian angels.”  
  
“I didn’t think I could go on… without Patrick… His gift saved me.”  
  
Anna nodded and hugged her daughter to her. “And I will thank him for that every day.”  
  
“Me too.” Robin kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Thank you, Patrick,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”


End file.
